Generally, firefighting helicopters are aircrafts which fly their bodies by means of lift force and propulsion force which are generated by flows of air passing over the surfaces of rotor blades when rotating the rotor blades by means of engines. Firefighting helicopters are being used for various purposes, such as transportation and movement, attacks, firefighting, etc.
In particular, firefighting helicopters are effectively used to extinguish fires at sites to which fire engines cannot move or fire hoses cannot be introduced, such as a forest fire, etc.
However, such firefighting helicopters have a disadvantage in that they can extinguish fires only outside houses or buildings, and have a problem in which they cannot substantially extinguish fires which break out inside buildings.
Recently, in order to perform rapid fire extinguishment, various firefighting robots and firefighting helicopters have been used at fire sites so as to approach staring locations of frames. In particular, with the development of unmanned aircraft technology, there is a tendency for unmanned aircrafts capable of performing assigned missions, i.e., an attack, reconnaissance, information relay, surveillance, etc, without pilots to be developed for the purpose of fire extinguishment and firefighting.
However, such unmanned aircrafts have a problem in that they cannot extinguish fires which break out inside buildings in their early stages.